


Spectacular Dream

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Spectacular Dream

Title: Spectacular Dream  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Challenge #113: Spectacular, AND for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s monthly drabble challenge #39: Dreams.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Take your insulin! You have been warned.

  
~

Spectacular Dream

~

“...a spectacular dream.”

_That’s Harry._ Draco edged closer, trying to eavesdrop, but the rest of Harry’s words were inaudible. Shrugging, Draco finally approached.

“Hello, you.” Harry hugged him, and since neither Granger nor Weasley glared, Draco relaxed. “Great party.”

“Pansy’s parties usually are,” Draco agreed.

After Granger and Weasley left, Draco pulled Harry aside. “What ‘spectacular dream’ were you just discussing?” he asked.

Harry blushed. “You heard that?” He clasped Draco's hand. “I was telling them how life with you has been a spectacular dream.”

Draco smiled. “I hope to never wake up,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

~


End file.
